My Immortal
by Sin Of Tragedy
Summary: Edward Elric has died. In his place rests a homunculus named Pride. Now, Envy struggles every day with the loss of the only person he ever loved as he lives with someone who is Ed's exact clone. Based on Evanescence's song My Immortal.
1. Love

**Disclaimer:** I do not own FMA, or BBI, for that matter. I wish I did, though. That's one great game...

**A/N:** My other stories, besides LWL and Comatose, are on hold. I wanted to update them during Spring Break, but so many things came up, and I wasn't in a writing mood. Also, so many other ideas kept popping in my head. Malchik Gay only has a chapter or so left, so I will try to update that one soon. Forgive me.

* * *

**My Immortal**

Love

"_I'm so tired of being here..._

_Suppressed by all my, childish fears.._

_And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave.._

_Your presence still lingers here, and it won't leave me alone..." _

* * *

"...Envy...?" came the quiet, monotone voice of Pride as he sat on usual spot; which was on Envy's bed. He was in the envious sin's room so many times since he was 'born', that it was more like they shared the room. However, for a few days now, the green-haired sin was unusually quiet; so much so, that it frightened Pride. Did he do something wrong? When Envy didn't reply, Pride spoke again: "...Are you...angered...with me?"

Pride watched as Envy's shoulders relaxed as he gave a sigh. "No, I'm not," Envy mumbled, and turned to face the sin. With a frown on his pale lips, Envy walked over to the sin, pushing the boy onto the bed and crawling on top of him. Hungry violet eyes looked over at every inch of the homunculus under him; re-memorizing how every red, wavy line hugged to the every curve of his tanned body; how his golden hair grew during the transformation, and how it was now spread about the bed, forming an almost halo around Pride's head.

And how Pride's dull, golden eyes held no emotion at all...

With a frown, Envy huffed climbed off the sin, sitting at the edge of the bed. Confused, the golden haired frowned, one of the few expressions his face held. He had been sure Envy was going to have his way with him, as he usually did, so why was he suddenly unwanted?

He remained silent, though he stared up at the elder sin. He knew better than to disrupt him when he was moody; he had learned that the hard way in the past. But something was off with Envy for a while know, and he couldn't quite figure it out; then again, Envy was one tough cookie when it came to trying to figure out what was on his mind. Hesitantly, he opened his mouth to say something when he was cut off by Envy.

"He...Looks _so_ much like _you_...," Envy thought out loud, reminiscing of the one that he missed dearly. The only one he ever loved. Envy was a monster, after all. The thought of love had never crossed his mind until he crossed paths with his younger half-brother. It had started out as amusement, but somehow ended up as an obsession.

Envy didn't't flinch when Pride suddenly crawled into his lap, and Envy automatically wrapped his arms around the smaller sin's waist, already used to him craving attention. "...Who is...like who?"

"..." Envy remained silent, resting his head on Pride's left shoulder as he stared at the wooden floor below the bed.

"...Envy?"

"You are like...someone from the past, that's all..."

"..." Now Pride was silent, and Envy couldn't't help but wonder what the smaller homunculus was thinking. "...Ed...ward...right..?" He asked, but regretted it as he felt Envy unwrap his arms from around his waist. Guiltily, Pride watched the eldest sin get up from the bed and go back to the window.

"...Who told you?" He asked, so quietly that Pride almost didn't't catch it.

"...?"

Envy growled when Pride gave him a blank stare, and ran back over to him, shaking his shoulders. "I said who told you?!"

"N-No on-!" Pride stuttered between the shakes, afraid that Envy was going to beat him again. What did he do wrong? He closed his eyes tightly until the sin stopped shaking him with a shove.

"It was that damned Lust, wasn't't it?! She just can't seem to keep anything a secret!" Envy snapped, beginning to pace back and forth in the fairly large room. Pride watched him silently, holding back a giggle as Envy tried to pull his hair out. He stopped his laughing when Envy shot him a glare.

Edward was still a sore subject for the eldest homunculus. He had made sure that the others didn't mention anything about the Fullmetal Alchemist, even if the golden sin asked. Father made sure they stuck with that, as well. Although it had now been over two years since the death of his half-brother, he felt the same pain of losing him everyday.

After listening to the sin mumble swears Pride had never heard before, he spoke up, "...Envy? What is...love?" His tone was soft, as was his facial expression as Envy slowed his pacing to a stand. It was silent for a long time, but the golden sin didn't't mind. He waited patiently, as he always did.

"Why?"

Tattooed shoulders shrugged lightly. "Just...wondering. Father speaks of it...sometimes, but...I still don't get it..." It was only a small lie; Father wasn't one to bring up love without mentioning how much he loved each of them as his own children. However, that wasn't the love he wanted to know about. The one that showed up frequently in his brief memories.

"...Love only causes pain, Pride," Envy mumbled with a sigh as he crossed the room to sit next to the boy. "It is nothing that you need to worry over."

"But...I want to...know." He gave a small pout from where he laid, even though he knew it was almost useless. As cute as he was, it didn't seem to win over Envy for anything.

The green-haired teen's face softened before he looked away from the shorter sin. He was silent for a while, thinking his response through. Though, he no longer cared about why Pride wanted to know in the first place. "Love is..." he paused, and a small smile appeared on his pale lips as he stared at his feet; wiggling his toes a little. "Love is when you care so much about someone, that it hurts to leave them or see them hurt. When you are up all night thinking about that person, and you can't wait to see them again. Love is someone that makes you happy, and in turn you want nothing more than to make them happy. That you would go out of your orders to protect them, even if it could cost you your life. Someone you know you can't live without..." He trailed off as he felt Pride move around on the bed.

Looking over his shoulder, he notice that Pride had turned away from him, laying on his side. He stared at the boy for a few moments before standing up and walking over to the door, figuring that Pride was ready for his nap, and was no longer going to ask questions. However, as soon his hand hovered over the doorknob, the small sin spoke up:

"You...loved Edward,..didn't you?" It was a question, but both the homunculi knew it was a fact. Countless times, Pride had accidentally stumbled upon Envy while he was having one of his...'episodes', as Sloth would call it.

* * *

_"..Sloth?"_

_The motherly homunculus turned to give him a questioning look. "Yes, Dear?"_

_"...Why does...Envy's eyes bleed...water?"_

_Sloth smiled sadly, finding Pride's cluelessness adorable and amusing. It was no reason why their new sibling was so liked by the other homunculi. "Pride, you mean crying, right?"_

_"...Cry..ing?"_

_"Yes...When you are very sad, like Envy is, and can no longer keep it inside, you cry."_

_"Why is Envy sad?"_

_Sloth's face softened, and stared at the boy in silence. He looked so much like Edward, - like the son she had when she was human - yet he had the innocence of a young child, something the Elric never had. _

_She gestured the teen over to where she sat, and he sat on her lap like a child eager for a story. Gently, he rested his head on her shoulder, trying to find a heartbeat that wasn't there. "He misses someone dearly," she explained, smoothing Pride's hair with her hand gently. "That person went away, and is never coming back...Envy has never gone through heartbreak before, - other than when Hohenheim abandoned him, but that was a long time ago. - so he doesn't know how to deal with a death of a loved one._

_So, after inflicting pain on himself proved unsuccessful, and that it would only upset his loved one, Envy decided it would be best to just grief over it. We, on the other hand, call it an 'episode'. He tends to lock himself up during it. It's best if you leave him alone while he's having one; he gets very angry when he is disturbed, and I wouldn't want him hurting you."_

* * *

Envy's long awaited response brought Pride out of the flashback. "...Yeah. I did," the older sin mumbled, and bit his lower lip as a memory flashed through his mind.

"Did...he love you?"

Violet eyes saddened, and the sin frowned. "'dunno," he muttered, trying to say as little as possible without getting choked up. The last thing he needed was crying in front of the innocent sin; he couldn't show how weak he had become, Pride looked up to him, after all. "...He never told me...Not that I blame him...I never told him how I felt." He cast a glance behind him, narrowing his eyes as he pictured Edward in the bed instead of Pride. "Anyway," he continued, opening the door. "It's time for your nap, I'm sure, so I'll lea-"

"He loved you, too..." Pride said quietly, refusing to look over at the elder sin.

"...?!" Already shocked that the tattooed sin didn't have trouble with his words, Pride's words left Envy speechless - breathless. When he regained his composure, he tried again: "What..? How do you know?"

Pride shrugged lightly, and began playing with his hair, though, his back was still to Envy. "...Memories..."

Envy raised a slim eyebrow. Was this the sort of thing Father had warned him about? That Pride might mention things he wouldn't like to know or be reminded of? Or was the prideful sin lying to him to make him feel better? Whatever it was, Pride's words ripped the hole in Envy's stone heart more than it already was.

Pride told him that Edward had loved him, which means that - if he had spoke up - Envy could have had a shot with the eldest Elric. It was his fault Edward wasn't alive; why wasn't it obvious to him when Edward hurt himself over something no one knew? It was the exact same thing Envy had done to himself. _'Dammit!'_ he cursed himself as he felt another one of his episodes forming. '_I could have saved him..!'_

"...Envy...?" Pride spoke again, finally raising up from the bed. He walked over to Envy and stood in front of him, dull eyes searching violet for something.

"_Yeah?_" The sin asked through gritted teeth. He didn't want to be here anymore; he needed a walk, something to clear his head, - ease his rage - before he decided to take it out on Pride.

"Uh...mm.."

"C'mon, out with it!"

* * *

_Feeling something wet on her shoulder, she gasped lightly and asked Pride what was wrong. _

_"I...I don't know..." he mumbled lightly into his bangs, which now covered his face from her view._

_"Are you crying for Envy?" She asked, wipping the small tears away from his dull eyes._

_He didn't reply, and were both silent after that. Soon, Pride lifted his head off her shoulder, and whipped his eyes. With little effort, he slid off of Sloth's lap and flashed her a small, determined smile. "I want to...make Envy happy."_

_With a raise of a slim eyebrow, green-eyes marveled at the teen. "You do?"_

_"Yes, because...Envy makes me...happy."_

_Sloth smiled softly. "So, you love him, then?"_

_A frown, "Love?"_

_"Never-mind, you will learn soon enough..."_

* * *

"...Do you...Love me? Do you..love Pride?(1)"

Envy frowned, and turned away from the sin to leave the room, but was stopped when Pride clung to his left arm. "Let go!" He hissed, and shook his arm lightly. He didn't want to answer him, not now. Not while he was on the brink of losing it.

"...Please...Answer me...I...need to know..."

Violet eyes narrowed slightly as he watched Pride tightly close his eyes. Truthfully, he did love Pride; but it was the unwanted kind of love, the one that only caused pain. He remained silent, but gently lifted the golden sin's chin up. Slowly, he leaned in and kissed Pride.

Not even bothering to open his eyes, Pride returned the soft and gentle kiss. They were like that for a few minutes - with a moan here and there - until Envy pulled away. "Yes, I do," he muttered. Pride smiled happily, and the elder sin brought him closer for another kiss.

These kisses were so unlike the usual ones he got, - rough, fast, lustful and usual hurt-filled ones - they were soft, as if Envy was afraid that Pride would break.

Absentmindedly, Pride began to cry. He hadn't taken note of the salty water rolling down his cheeks until Envy pulled away from their second kiss and made an effort to wipe them off for him. "What's wrong?"

"I...I don't know(2)...I'm not sad..." He mumbled, looking up at Envy's face, his own filled with confusion. Was there something Sloth said that he wasn't remembering? No, he was positive.

"Are you crying because you're happy?"

"...That can...happen?"

Envy almost laughed, but managed to chuckle lightly at the clueless immortal. "Yes, when you're very, very happy. Are you very happy, Pride?"

"Yes!" Pride exclaimed, and even gave a small giggle.

Envy smiled and gently pulled Pride over to the bed. "That's good. I'm happy, too, but it's time for your nap. I think I will join you, tonight.."

The golden sin crawled into the giant bed while Envy got in on the other side. Silence filled the room, as the two cuddled together. After roughly ten minutes, Pride spoke up quietly, in case Envy was already asleep. "Envy...?"

"...Yes?"

"I...love you, too." Pride felt a light kiss being placed on his forehead before he fell asleep.

* * *

**(1): **Pride means something along the lines of "Do you love me (as in Pride), and not for who I use to be (as in Edward)." Pride was not talking in third person (though, I can imagin him). I hope this helped.

**(2): **Ne, Pride wasn't really crying. I mean, he was, but he didn't have control. Really, it was Edo - or what little spirit of him is in Pride - crying out of happiness, yet heartbreak. Sad, really. Mostlikely, when Pride crys from something other than pain, it would be Edward. I don't know if that's true, but I like the idea.

So what'd you think? Review/PM?


	2. Remembering The Death Of A Hero

**Disclaimer:** I do **not** own FMA or BBI. I really wish I did.

**A/N: **Although most of the italic speakings (as if "_blahblahblah") _words are not of mine, I did change BBI a little here and there.

While reading this, see if you can point out all the suggested fan-pairings XD. I know there's Edvy, EdXRoy, and Elricest. It's just so funny how it's all fan-pairing-e

**Thanks To:** Anyone who reviewed! I LOVE YOU! XD

Evanescence for their song 'Lacrymosa', which enspired me to write this chapter.

w w w . f r e e w e b s . c o m / b l u e b i r d s - i l l u s i o n / p r i d e e d e n d i n g. h t m (without the spaces. If it doesn't work, PM me) This is the site where I got most of the info and translation from. You can look at the pretty pictures!! XD Edo is adorible in BBI (And Envy looks like a cat...Though, so far, I'm the only one who thinks that T.T)

* * *

**My Immortal **

Chapter Two: Remembering The Death Of A Hero 

_  
"Now that you're gone,  
I feel like myself again:  
grieving the things I can't repair and willing..._

_(Lacrymosa)  
To let you blame it on me,  
(Dies illa)  
and set your guilt free...  
(Lacrymosa)  
I don't want to hold you back now love!_

_I can't change who I am...  
Not this time, I won't lie to keep you near me;  
And in this short life,  
there's no time to waste on giving up...  
My love wasn't enough!"_

* * *

Violet eyes stared blankly at the tombstone before him. _'Today's the day..'_ Envy thought dully, as he reread the perfectly carved stone for the thousandth time, it seemed. In neatly, italicized print, it read:

_Edward Elric _

_A Loving Brother And A Hero To All _

_From the Gate and Beyond to Eternity_

_Never To Be Forgotten _

_1899 - 1916 _

Envy didn't even flinch as a raindrop hit his head, followed by another. The sky began to pour rain, yet the sin still stood there. _'It was my fault...'_ he thought, lowering his head as the rain continued. _'My fault he died...'_ He remembered the events that led to Edward's death so clearly, it felt like it was only yesterday...

* * *

_Following Father's orders, Envy captured Edward. Now, Envy stood behind the alchemist as he withered in pain. _

_"I will not... I will definitely not... do it..," the golden boy mumbled, attempting to get up. The eldest sin had told him their plans: to make him create more philosopher stones for them. However, Edward had his usual stubbornness, and wasn't going to give into their wants so easily. _

_With a scrowl, Envy kicked Edward again. He watched Edward attempt to rise again, holding his stomach where the sin had kicked him. "Compared with your left leg, I wonder what which more..." _

_"..." Once again, the boy was kicked by Envy. _

_"Hurts, does it? Are your ribs broken yet?" _

_Edward let out a growl of anger. "Bastard...How can you do such a thing?! Don't you have a conscience...?" _

_The green haired sin let out a laugh, finding his words amazing. "Conscience? What's that? That's just an excuse that you weak humans use! Let me tell you, the homunculi are much closer to the truth than you humans will ever be...'conscience' has nothing to do with us." _

_Sitting on his knees, Edward turned around to face Envy. "If you say conscience has nothing to do with you, then you're not even human...you're just...monsters without any parents!" _

_Envy face held a look of shock, but anger quickly took over, and he kicked the Elric once again. "You...!!" _

_The kick hit Edward under his chin, flipping him onto his back with a painful 'Uggh..' Despite the fact that there was a chance that Ed wouldn't hear him, Envy continued to talk, anger filling his every word like venom. "Who do you think you are...who do you think you are... to say that... you are ...you... you and that tin can brother of yours...both of you are..." With every pause, Envy delivered a kick to the human's stomach, rage built up so much he couldn't think straight. _

_Suddenly, King Bradley stepped out of the shadows. "Enough, Envy!" He warned, knowing that the sin would most likely kill Edward if no one stopped him. _

_"Go away, you halfling!" Envy growled, glaring at the aging homunculus. _

_"If you keep hitting him, he won't be able to work." _

_Envy let out a 'tsk'. For someone who gave the kid orders, the Fuhrer didn't know how stubborn the boy could be. "Work? You should know that if he knows what we're planning, he'll never agree to co-operate with us..." _

_"He has a reason to co-operate..." _

_"What are you talking about?!" _

_The man Envy knew as Pride smirked, "You will know soon..." _

__

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/Break/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

_Edward had been under the homunculi's custody for a few days now, and it was Envy's turn to check up on him. Outside, the sun was a weird color. Red, - as Envy remembered now. - and it turned everything a bloody color. "'O-Chibi-san...I've brought your lun-" The tray he was holding didn't even hit the floor by the time Envy reached Edward. With blind anger, -and hints of worry- the sin held the sinner by his neck as he pushed Ed against the wall. _

_"You bastard! What do you think you're doing?! STOP THAT!!" Envy yelled, and looked down at Edward's hand. He had arrived just as Edward started to cut himself with his automail, transmuting the broken metal arm into it's popular blade. Scrowling, he lifted up Edward's human arm for better inspection. Cuts were scattered up and down the alchemist's arm, both deep and some thin. _

_"It's already...no way to...," Edward mumbled, and looked away. _

_Angry with the teen's response, he glared and yelled, "Do you know what you're doing?! You really don't want to live?!" Edward remained silent, closing his eyes. With a growl, Envy continued his fit: "YOU!!" He yelled, and punched Edward in the stomach. "Do you have any idea how long we've waited for this?! You...You...!" _

_Edward didn't even flinch as Envy hit him once more. In fact, one would say he wanted the sin to beat him silly. __**'You don't know, Envy,' **__he thought numbly, avoiding his capture's cat-like eyes. __**'You don't know how much it's killing me...to be so close to you...Yet not being able to do anything, to tell you how I...feel.'**__ Needless to say, he felt disappointed and angry when a man walked up behind them. _

_"Stop, Envy..." _

_"But Father, he..." _

_The man dubbed 'Father' kept the same emotionless face. "Even if you kill him now, you can't get anything..." _

_"..." Envy reluctantly let go of the Elric and backed away. _

_Father walked up to Edward and stared him down. "Edward, do you know what your actions just now implies?" _

_Said teen didn't bother looking up. He hated this man, for he shared the same face as his bastard of a 'father'. "Im...implies...it implies that what you've done for these hundred years has been a waste..," he mumbled. _

_The immortal man raised an eyebrow, finding his words intriguing. "You really think it's great loss to us? You should know we are immortal...a hundred years to us is nothing." _

_"Is that so..." _

_Feeling like he's said enough, Father turned and leave, giving Envy instructions to finish the Elric off along with the younger one, as well. Envy hesitated, but mumbled, "...I understand, Father..." _

_Not long after that, Colonel Mustang and Alphonse showed up, looking for the eldest Elric. After breaking into a brawl with Roy, Envy had the pleasure to tell Alphonse what was happening to his body. As usual, the two humans didn't believe the homunculus. However, Al's body had perfect timing. _

_Alphonse Elric was fading away. _

_His body was only a temporary shell, helped put together by Father. Envy explained to them that they did not kidnap Edward; Edward had sought them out for this very reason. Sadly, Lust interrupted their conversation, telling the green-haired sin that their Father was calling for him. _

_/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/Why are there so many of these.../-/-/-/-/-/-/_

_Envy was left alone with the Fullmetal Alchemist, not that he didn't mind. Since his days of captivity, he had gained a new obsession over the small teen. He was left alone with the boy in a big spaced room. Alone, except for Edward and his own thoughts. Quietly, he began to speak to the broken teen. _

_"Your hair is blond, like that person's..._

_"Can't you move? Aren't supposed to be great?  
Do you know those two idiots came to see you!_

_"What's that expression?  
You haven't had enough yet?_

_"Oh, right...  
I'm here to send you to your death...  
When I kicked that boy  
I could really feel his ribs had cracked..._

_"Was it done a long time ago?  
I don't even recall it was my own doing..._

_"Ha ha, what am I saying? Of course it's my doing!  
Wasn't I happy at that time?_

_"Pulling that boy's hair  
Blond hair stiff from being drenched in blood doesn't feel too good...  
Can't you look at least a little afraid?  
Do you really not fear death? Bastard...  
When I pulled his ear...  
Why did I feel so uncomfortable?_

_"Alright, let me tell you  
That old man doesn't need you anymore!  
Right, those two idiots are even more useless...  
Of course we should eliminate them all!  
You won't be lonely..._

_Damnit! What's that expression? You want to go against me?  
I don't understand...why...  
I don't care! Bastard...who is it?  
Oh? The person you want to see has arrived...  
Then, start praying..."_ (1)

/-/-/-/-/-/-/Lacrymosa...I wonder what that means../-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

_It had seemed that Lust was defeated, for Roy and Alphonse managed to make their way to where Envy, Bradley, and Edward was. Envy managed to find them before Al tried to sneak away with his brother. Just as he was going to tell them how great it would be if they died together, Mustang managed to limp into view. _

_"STOP IT!!" the Colonel yelled. _

_"Pft!" Envy muttered, and glanced over at Bradley, "How did you manage to let those mice in?" _

_"You shouldn't underestimate humans who care nothing about life or death, Envy," the Fuhrer said calmly. _

_And that is when it hit him. The worst disition he had ever made: to kill the two people Edward cared most about. With a 'hmph', Envy smirked. "Then let us settle this once and for all, O-Chibi-san! Not letting you see your own beloved brother and guardian die in front of you, that's the most merciful thing!" He let out a howl of a laugh, and charged at Fullmetal. "They'll be following you, so you won't be lonely!" _

_"STOP IT!" Roy cried out, once more. _

_"BROTHER!" Al yelled, quickly pushing his brother to the ground. Too late to stop, Envy's fist drove right through the younger Elric's stomach right before Edward's eyes. _

_Terrified, Ed was left speechless. _

_When he did speak up, his voice was barely above a whisper. "...Al...?!" Al remained unresponsive. _

_With a frown, Envy pulled his hand back. It fell to his side and he stared down at the Elric boy. "What? You wanted to die so much?" He asked, though he knew he wouldn't get a response. _

_"Alphonse!!" Roy cried, and raced over. _

_King Bradley remained quiet, watching over the scene in front of him calmly. He didn't care about any of the humans that were getting killed. He did find it highly amusing, though. _

_Edward was on the verge of crying by now. Tears stung his eyes as he shook his brother lightly, trying to get him to stay with them. "...Al! AL! Hang on there! You'll be okay! AL!!" _

_Violet eyes narrowed at the site, disappointed at how Edward was reacting. "Hmph! So fragile!" He mumbled, turning up his nose. _

_Finally, Pride spoke. "Envy, end it all quickly." _

_Roy, seeing what was going to happen, quickly ran over to the brothers. "FULLMETAL! WATCH OUT!" He cried out, and ran in front of him. He could just barely make out Ed mumble Al name once more before being stabbed in the stomach himself by Envy. _

_/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/Blah.../-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/_

Envy blinked back into reality when a bouquet of daisies was placed on the grave in front of him. He also suddenly became aware that the rain was no longer pounding on him. Looking next to him, he noticed that Pride was now next to him, smiling sadly at the grave as he geld an umbrella over both of their heads.

"This is him...isn't it?" Pride asked quietly, looking over at Envy. He received a small nod, and turned his attention back to the grave. "Hello...Edward...My name...is Pride," He paused, and Envy could have sworn that his eyes flashed; that they looked like Edward's, - fierce, strong, brave - but it disappeared just as quick as it had came.

Envy continued to frown. He found no point in talking to a grave; it wasn't like Edward would magically answer him. He rolled his eyes as the golden sin continued to babble on about pointless things. Tuning the boy out, he remembered they day that Pride was born. It was just after the incident.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ROARRR BREAK/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

_Shortly after the death of Colonel Roy Mustang and Alphonse Elric, Edward had lost it. Losing control of his alchemic powers, and along with the Philosopher's Stone, everything around him started to crumble. _

_Following his orders, Envy appeared. Without hesitation, he picked up the broken alchemist and rushed to where his father was. However, as he ran, he glanced down at the human in his arms. "Pride? That's really stupid..," He mumbled, and let out a small sigh. "That kid...He wouldn't want to become like that..." He paused in his running, the Elric boy asleep in his arms. With a frown, he continued on. "After this...It's going to be a long time..." _

_The green-haired sin wasn't surprised to see that array that was needed already set up, and Father waiting on the other side of it. "Place him in the middle, Envy," the immortal man mumbled, waving a hand where the middle of the circle was located. _

_A frown still on his lips, Envy walked over slowly - hesitantly? - and placed the boy down as he was told to do. He left the circle quickly, and stood beside Father. He watched as the middle-aged looking man bent down and began the process of turning a human into an immortal. _

_Red electrical sparks flew up here and there, narrowly missing the two inhumans, but neither seemed scared. With regret filled eyes, Envy watched on as odd tattoos started appearing along the boy's body, as well as an outfit quiet similar to his own, and their birthmark - the oruoboros. _

_Envy knew Edward didn't want this. Knew that the Elric boy would hate him even in death for this, but Envy had no control over the matter. What Father said, Envy obeyed without question, and very little hesitation. _

_'Love or hate..,' the envious sin though sadly. 'There needs to be something to do during this long life...' _

_/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/BREAK/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/_

_Almost immediate after that day, the military sent out a search party to look through the building's rubble for the three missing people. From afar, Envy watched with mild interests. He found it amusing how they thought that they were going to find the Elric brothers, along with the Colonel and the Fuhrer. _

_With a smirk, he remarked, "These stupid humans...they want to dig them out?" He glanced to the left at his new brother. "Hey! Aren't they being stupid?!" _

_"..." _

_Envy's smirk faded, remembering how the homunculus acted. "Don't be so cold..," he cooed quietly. "Don't you have any feelings?" _

_Dull golden eyes watched the scene below them from the hill they stood on. Riza and Havoc were talking about where the three people had disappeared to; neither having the slightest clue. "With us...," he finally spoke. His voice was monotone, as well as quiet. "What...is their relationship with us?" _

_Annoyed, Envy growled lightly. He didn't like repeating himself. "...I said...," he paused, the frown returning. "Have you really lost all your memories? 'O-chibi-san?" _

_"Fullmetal? Who...who is that..." _

_Envy let out a 'tisk'ing noise, placing his hands on his hips and he walked in front of the sin. "...How uninteresting...Weren't you always sensitive to the word 'little'?" He asked, but received only a confused, dazed look. "...Never mind. It doesn't matter either way." _

_"..." _

_"...How ironic," the elder sin mumbled, raising an eyebrow. "Is it that you're not willing to remember...?" _

_"Then...what should we do?" the other asked, emotionless as usual. _

_"...You already want to go?" Envy asked, a tiny bit surprised. "That's right, there's nothing left here for us...Let's go." _

_"..." _

_"...Hm? Pride? What is it?" _

_"...It really is...time...to leave..," with that, Pride turned around and began his walk back to Father's layer. _

_"..." Envy stared after the boy, wondering if what Father did was right. Secretly, he deeply hated the sin. It wasn't just because Father favored the new Pride more than him, but because it wasn't as fun having Pride around as he imagined. Without emotions, or Edward's old way of ranting about his height, Pride was nothing more than a moving doll - ready to be given orders or played with. _

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/Break/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

It had been two long years since the death of Edward Elric, yet the envious sin didn't feel any change in his feelings towards the boy. As much as he denied it, he had fallen in love with the Alchemist.

Sin in love with the Sinner; Monster and Human; Immortal and Mortal; Banished and Favored.

"Oh, the irony..," he mumbled as he felt saw Pride stand up out of the corner of his left eye.

"It's...Time to leave..," the golden sin mumbled, and began to walk away, leaving Envy in the rain.

Frowning, Envy stood up and followed his beloved Pride. Not much to his surprise, he found himself also falling for the smaller sin. It was most likely for the fact that the two looked so much alike, and his weak, immortal heart still couldn't get over the loss of Edward.

_'Father said there was a chance that Pride would get his memories back.' _He thought as he followed Pride 'home'. _'Though, I don't know if I want him to. Edward might hate me for turning into this...I don't know if I could live with that.'_

In front of him, Pride came to an abrupt stop, making the elder sin almost crash into him. "...Envy..?" the short sin asked quietly. Envy could barely hear him over the pouring rain hitting the umbrella. "...I don't blame you...I never will..."

The elder sin raised a thin eyebrow in confusion, and opened his mouth to say something. However, by that time, Pride was gone; most likely using his godly speed to get away. Envy stood there, becoming more drenched in the rain, for a few minutes before following at a slower pace.

* * *

**(1) **Envy's little monologue thing in BBI. It hints Edvy XD


	3. Two Minds One Body One Soul

**Disclaimer: **I do not own FMA, otherwise it would be yaoi ;D

**Thanks To:** Arakawa-sama for creating such incredibly smexy guys!!  
All of my wonderful reviewers! I LESS THAN THREE YOU ALL :D  
Regret for **partly** Betaing this

**Author's Notes: **Gomen...I suffer from an extream case of Short Attention Spand..:P..If any of you wonder why it takes me so long to post these, that's the reason. The fic that should be updated next is Living With Lunatics -heart-! Don't forget to review and/or PM!! Your kind and inspiring words are my muse!! :D

Another note, you have to understand that Sloth plays a big role in Pride's life in this fic. She will -hopefuly - show up more and more in the future as Pride goes to ask her questions and what-not. :

Song is Hello by Evanescence

* * *

**My Immortal**

Two Minds. One Body. One Soul. 

_"Playground school bell rings again...  
Rain clouds come to play again...  
Has no one told you she's not breathing?  
Hello, I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to;  
Hello..._

_If I smile and don't believe,  
Soon I know I'll wake from this dream...  
Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken...  
Hello, I'm the lie, living for you so you can hide,  
I don´t cry..._

_Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping,  
Hello, I'm still here,  
All that's left of yesterday..."_

Alone, Pride stood on top of a building - a church to be exact. Eyes closed, he took in the sound of everything around him. Lately, he had been getting more visions - memories - of who he had been prior to this life. Somehow, those flashbacks led him here, but for what - or why - he did not know.

Slowly, his eyes opened. On time, the church bell rang, signaling that mass was over, and everyone could go home. Dull eyes looked below as three females walked out. One was tall, with bright blue eyes and blond hair. In her arms was a girl - a few months behind two years, he guessed - wiggling about and asking to be let down.

Behind the woman Pride dubbed the mother, was another woman, much older than the blond one was. This one had fading light brown hair, and caring green-eyes. She walked over to the blond woman and talked to the child in her arms.

Not long after the brunette began talking, another woman, a young girl, as well as a young boy walked out. The older of the two had dark skin and friendly light pink eyes, as well as dark brown hair with pink bangs. Two children followed behind her; the girl was around ten, and the boy around five.

Hurriedly, the girl ran over to the oldest brunette, asking something about playing at the playground. After an affirmative nod, the girl ran to it with a grin; the boy following behind shortly. The remaining woman walked over to a bench and sat down. Listening closely, Pride could pick up that they were talking about the death of their friends.

"It's hard to believe that two years has already gone by so fast..," the pink eyed one muttered sadly as they watched the children.

"I know what you mean, Rose," the green-eyed one said softly. "It's been close to seven years since Maes' death; though I haven't gotten over it. Time just seems to go by so fast..."

"The children are growing fast, too," the one named Rose spoke once more, smiling over at the unspoken one. "Isn't Sarah's birthday coming up next month, Winry?"

The Winry nodded, and smiled a little, though her eyes held sadness. "Yes...She will be two," she explained, even though both of them knew the answers. After naming her child after her deceased mother, her life had been just short of perfect. The death of Edward still clouded her thoughts, wondering what her life would have been if Sarah was his daughter instead of John's, her husband of two years.

Having been with both the Elrics for her entire life, Winry was probably the person who took the news the hardest. However, her husband had been there in her time of need, and shed some light on her life with the news of her being pregnant.

Seeing her sad face, Gracia spoke up, "It's alright, Winry. We all still miss them dearly...It will never be the same as it was back then, but we can't muddle in the past forever; we all have children to take care of, they need us." The mother of years rubbed her daughter-like friend in a soothing way as Winry began to tear up.

"You're right...But it's just so...hard without them...I just miss him so-" She was cut off by Sarah starting to cry. As she tried to calm the toddler down, thunder could be heard overhead, and the other two children came rushing over. The clouds overhead began to darken with rain, and the group hurried to pack their small belongings.

Winry stayed behind for a moment longer; Sarah had thrown her pacifier, making the blond bend down to pick it up. As she stood back up, the toddler giggled and pointed to the top of the church. Curious, Winry turned and looked in the direction her daughter was pointing in.

There stood a clone of Edward Elric; tattoos covering his barely covered body, dull golden eyes, - not the bright, fierce ones she remembered - and his hair was a bit longer than she remembered, but there was no mistaking that it was Edward's body.

Gasping in shock, she dropped the pacifier and hesitantly took a step in the church's direction. Blue eyes met with dull golden ones, and she felt her eyes water once more. "Edward..?" She asked softly.

Suddenly, Sarah began to cry once more as lightening pierced the air. Winry looked over at her daughter for a second, but when she turned back, the figure was gone. "...Gracia's right," she said softly as she scooped up her daughter. "...I have to move on, soon..." With one more look back at the church, she went on her way home. '_Just not yet.._'

--

As much as he loved the small sin, Envy found himself continuously being annoyed by him. Pride had disappeared, and Father would not be happy if something happened to his 'precious child'.

Kicking open the closest door, Envy huffed when he only found another empty room. '_That's the tenth bedroom so far,' _he thought angrily, storming on down the hallway. '_Where the hell is he!?'_

The sin had already checked his own room, -where Pride usually could be found-, but he found an empty bed. The golden sin rarely left Envy's side, so he had to be close by, but how big was this mansion, anyhow? There couldn't be too many other places where he could be hiding now, right?

After many minutes of searching, the green-haired sin finally found his Chibi-clone. The youngest sin was resting in his own room for a change, it seemed. Frowning slightly, Envy walked over to him and sat on the bed. Hesitantly, the sin reached out and gently brushed Pride's bangs out of his face - barely noticing he wasn't breathing; then again, they didn't need air - to get a closer look at him.

If possible, Pride looked more innocent while he slept. "Pride?" Envy asked quietly, testing to see how deep in sleep the sin was. Homunculi didn't need sleep, but if they wanted to, there was exceptions. However, they could not dream, for dreaming relied on souls, which they didn't have, either.

Receiving no reply, Envy continued to watch the sin. After a few seconds of silence, Pride shifted in his sleep, mumbling words the elder sin couldn't make out. Curious, Envy found himself wondering what Pride was remembering, if that was what was going through the younger homunculu's mind.

Eyes closed, the pale teen let out a sigh and lied on his back, resting his head on one of Pride's many pillows.

Pride, however, found himself in a dream-like state...

--

_It was dark... _

_Always so dark... _

_There was nothing ever there, and it seemed that the darkness continued on for an eternity and more. He could never do anything but walk in circles. Once and a while, he would shout out, but no one would answer. He found it best if he just sat there and cry; all hope seemed to be lost for the known hero. _

_However, once and a while, _he_ would walk up to him. Not that he didn't mind the company, he just wished that the boy didn't have the same face as him. _

_"...Edward?" _

_Said boy looked up, but didn't speak. They never spoke before, never took notice that the other one was ever there. It was like some unknown pact that they shared; 'don't bother me, and I won't bother you', or something like that. _

_"...Edward..." _

_Was the clone still trying to talk to him? With a frown, he looked up. Surprisingly, Pride was standing right in front of him, a frown on his face as well. "...Yeah?" _

_Suddenly, Pride smiled warmly. "Hello," he said, and held out a hand to help Ed up. _

_Hesitantly, Edward stared at the gloved hand that was held out for him to take. What was he suppose to do with it? With the frown still on his lips, he took hold of the hand and - with the help of Pride - pulled himself up. "...Hey." _

_"It's nice to finally talk to you," Pride continued, still smiling innocently. What was with this boy, anyhow? He was so...un-Ed-like. Edward felt a twinge of pain when he realized the homunculus in front of him was so much like his brother; innocent, friendly, and always trying to cheer others up. "Envy talks about you all the time, but I guess you would know that already..." _

_Edward raised an eyebrow. "Really...? No...No, I didn't know that..." Well, the sin got his attention now. "What does he say about me?" _

_At this, Pride frowned. "Lots of things..," he mumbled, and looked down. _

_"Oh..." Well, that was quite vague. "Care to explain?" _

_"..." A silence fell upon both the teens; Pride seemed hesitant to say what Edward wanted him to. "...He still crys...Envy doesn't think anyone knows, but we do...At first, he hurt himself...A lot...But since we heal right away, the pain doesn't stay for long. So he just settled on crying..." _

_Edward could feel himself stiffen. Why was Envy crying? He never thought the sin was even capable of such a grieving emotion. "How long has he been like that?" He watched as tattooed shoulders shrugged, and Pride shyed away. Wanting an answer, Edward took a step closer to the sin. "How long has he been crying?" _

_"Two years..."_

_**"Two years...**__" the words repeated in the alchemist's mind. He had 'died' two years ago, but it wasn't possible that the emotional wreck Envy turned out to be couldn't be caused by his passing; after all, it _was_ Envy's fault he was killed. Quietly, he asked, "Do you know why?" _

_Once again, Pride shrugged and looked away. "Envy doesn't think I know, but I do..." Dull eyes looked up to meet confused, bright ones. "Every time he looks at me, he either gets angry and hits me, or he fills with sadness and hugs me close. In a way, it's your fault he's like this.."_

_The golden sin took a step closer to Edward as he trailed off, his bare feet making silent footsteps on the invisible floor, and the Elric boy tried to back away. However, before he could even move an inch, Pride lashed out a hand and caressed Ed's face. He smiled softly, and brought his face closer to the others. _

_"It's your fault because you never told him..." Pride cooed in his ear, one of the many habits he picked up from his beloved Envy. Bringing up his other hand around the boy, he began to twirl a golden lock around a tattooed finger. "...Never told him that you loved him...That you spent every moment thinking about him - dreaming or not. That you dirtied your sheets moaning his name. He never would have killed you if you did..." He trailed off once again, remembering something. Dull eyes narrowed and flashed a rare glint of hate, and he stopped twirling Edward's hair to yank it, causing the human to hiss in pain. "You and I both know how much you _loved_ him, Edward." _

_The youngest sin let go of the piece of hair he had been tugging at, and let his fingers travel to Edward's chin. Gently, he rubbed the boy's lower lip with a tanned thumb, and they both stared into each other's eyes, searching for something - Life? Help? Answers to this madness? _

_Unconsciously, Pride slowly brought his lips closer to Edward's; he was curious as to what Envy saw in the human, how such a small boy would have such a great effect over the sin who hadn't loved in many years. _

_Before Edward knew what was going on, he was lip-locked with his clone. He remained frozen, surprised by the sudden movement of someone who seemed to be angry with him a moment ago. However, as he felt a tongue lick his bottom lip for entrance, he gave in to the temptation, and opened his mouth with a quiet moan. _

_Pride, taken aback at Edward's voice enjoyment, paused, and Ed took this as an advantage. Quickly, he slipped his own tongue into the sin's mouth, making Pride blush hotly. _'There's a word for this..'_ Edward thought humorously. _'If I remember correctly, I think it's called being conceited...or even narcissistic..'

_They stayed tongue-wrestling for a few moments, before Edward pulled away for loss of breath. He watched as Pride raised a hand to wipe extra saliva off the corner of his mouth in mild amusement. "I never knew I was such a great kisser," he joked with a chuckle. _

_"...I can see why now..." _

_"What?" the alchemist asked, and Pride let out a sigh. _

_"Why Envy loved you so much..," the sin murmured as he sat down. "But it's nothing I have to worry about. After all, you are stuck...in here," he paused and pointed to his head, "and there's no way you'll ever get out - at least, that's what Father says." His dull eyes moved from Edward, to the see-though ground beneath them. "Then again...Father did mention to Envy I could eventually get my - or more like your - memories back. I suppose you would like that, wouldn't you?" He asked, looking back up at his former self. _

_Edward stood there quietly, not really knowing how to answer him. Could that really happen? Was there a way he could escape this world of everlasting darkness? So many questions swarmed his brain. Did he really want to escape this? There was no one left out there for him; Al and Roy were dead, and everyone else probably wouldn't except him - claiming that he's only a ghost, which he would be. _

_"...I will be here, for you, though," Pride muttered, bringing Edward out of his thoughts. _

_"What?" _

_"...I said...I will be here for you to talk to. You're lonely...I can tell." Suddenly, the sin smiled warmly at him, and got up from the floor. "So...If you need someone to talk to, just ask..." _

_The boy smiled back, still a little confused, but glad for the offer. "Sounds good to me." _

_With a small giggle, Pride suddenly pulled Edward into an embrace, almost scaring the alchemist out of his skin. "It was really nice to finally speak with you, Edward..." He said quietly as he reluctantly pulled away. _

_With another smile, Pride started to turn away, but seemed to remember something. "Oh...And, please...try to keep the crying to a minimum..." When the boy shot him a confused look, he only smiled and replied, "I don't cry, so it has to be you..." _

--

Golden eyes slowly opened to be met with violet ones. "...Envy?"

"Who else?" said sin asked, frowning. "You do sleep a lot...I should tell Father about your naps...He'll probably think you're broken, or something, and tell me to stop playing with you." Envy pouted before he pulled the smaller onto his lap. "And we can't have that now, can we?"

The tattooed sin blushed uncontrollably as Envy began to nibble on his neck, and tried to wiggle away, which only made the elder sin hold onto him tighter.

"Oi...Pride, what's wrong? You usually don't mind me biting..." he cooed into the sin's ear, and blew playfully into it.

Frowning, Pride stopped struggling to get loose, and lowered his gaze. "_Because...it's not me who you really want..," _he wanted to say, but thought better of it. "Envy...Can I take ... a shower?"

"I don't see why not...I'll join y-"

"No...I'd like..to take one...by myself." Pride interrupted him as he climbed off the sin's lap.

Envy frowned, but soon smirked as he followed the golden sin to the door. Was Pride suddenly being shy? Truth be told, he found it adorible. "C'mon...It's not like I haven't seen you naked before..."

The tattooed sin only ignored Envy as he closed the door on the elder sin's face. He knew he would pay for that later, but now, all he wanted was some alone time. One without Edward Elric.

Silently, he began to remove what little clothing he wore, and stepped onto the tiled floor . Every so often, he would look around the room nervously. Envy's whines and complains died out long ago, and silence was the only thing around. He never knew how quiet it was in his bathroom, since he usually shared it was Envy - and what they usually did wasn't _anywhere_ close to cleaning.

Letting out a quiet sigh, he closed his eyes and let the water pour down his naked figure, drenching every inch of his body. Slowly, he opened his eyes - ignoring the water that pounded them, waking him up from his thoughts.

After a few moments he lifted his arms up to view his markings - his 'tattoos'. Who was he, really? Father and his siblings called him 'Pride'...Envy calls him many things, but who - or what - was he? Homunculi couldn't preform alchemy, but he could; Wrath was an exception.

Narrowing his eyes slightly, he turned the water off and stepped out - grabbing a towel as soon as his foot touched the bathroom floor, and wrapping it around his waist. Razing a hand, he wiped the steam off the mirror and stared at his reflection.

He had someone else's face, - body - but he was a different being all together. Dull eyes traveled down the reflection until their gaze landed on his ouroboros. Father told him that he was different - 'special' - compared to his other siblings. They all bared the same mark of a homunculus, but he was created differently.

Edward wasn't dead when Father did human transmutation on him, so what was he? For all he knew, this could all be a lie. A dream tempted up by the person in his mind. However, he was all that was left of Edward Elric's existence. An empty shell that follows orders like a weapon. Maybe that was all he was meant to be...

A puddle slipping into the room brought him out of his thoughts. It rose into the air and formed Sloth. To this day, he was still amazed at her power - often marveling at like the child he tended to be. However, a frown was worn on her deep red lips. "Is something wrong, Pride? Envy was complaining you were acting strange..." she asked.

It was Pride's turn to frown. Sloth had a tendency to act motherly to the youngest of the sins, not that he didn't mind. She sort of reminded him of someone from Edward's past, though he didn't know who the woman was, or the relationship they had shared. "No...Nothing is...wrong..." He told her, giving her a small smile. "I've just been...thinking about things...That's all..." he mumbled as he walked past her into his room.

Sloth stared after him, the frown still on her lips. Secretly, she worried about Pride often. He was, in a way, her son more than Wrath was. They had a bond that none of the other homunculi shared, even if they didn't know it. With a sigh, the motherly immortal left Pride's room to give him privacy; she would ask again later.


	4. Of Mirrors And Lies

**Disclaimer: **Rock Band 2 is addicting. Oh, and I do not own FMA...Nothin new.

**Thanks To:** Riza - for threatening me to update...(-tackles- SEE I UPDATED!!)  
Katie - For support, 'cause she's so great! (LOVE YOU)  
Lily - For just being so awesome...(I LOVE YOU TOO!! And I'll get to updating Jealous Much just for you -huggles-)

**A/N: **The main reason for me to update, is because Edo (aka, Riza) told me to update something...this week. And I was like "ZOMG WHA!? BUT THIS WEEKEND'S -INSERT TOWN- FAIR!" So, seeing as I have no homework, I figured I'd update _something_. This one just happened to be the farthest done...So, yeah.

I also got Rock Band 2...and it is AMAZING! I made an Envy (Guitar), Pride (B.), and Wrath (Drums)! Tragedy (aka me) is the main singinger XD. Soo many good songs on there.

Uhm...I believe that the next chapter of this one will be the last. I've already come up with a plan for a sequal and everything...XD

Reviews are welcomed and adored!! -heart-

((P.S. Gomen, FF is being retarded. It doesn't send out Review/Update alerts, so forgive me if I do not reply to your reviews...o.o))

((P.S.S. LOLZ! This is 3,116 words long X3 (Without A/N)))

* * *

**My Immortal**

**Of Mirrors and Lies**

_"I've been looking in a mirror for so long  
That I've come to believe my soul's on the other side.  
All the little pieces falling, shatter  
Shards of me too sharp to put back together;  
Too small to matter,  
But big enough to cut me into so many little pieces  
If I try to touch her_

_And I bleed,  
I bleed  
And I breathe,  
I breathe no more..."_

Mirrors.

Pride didn't like them. Ever since the other day, he had avoided them as much as possible. Now, he stood in his bathroom. In front of him was the same mirror he had looked in before; the same one Sloth had caught him staring into.

Slowly, he raised a half-gloved hand to it, and the image did the same. Mirrors reflected what they saw, but to Pride, things were different. When he looked into it, he saw his _soul_.

He saw _Edward_.

He saw everything he _wasn't_.

The golden sin frowned. All mirrors did was lie to him. Lied and told him things that were never going to come true. Lied just like every one else did.

He _wasn't_ Edward Elric.

He _wasn't_ alive, and he _wasn't_ really there.

As much as Envy tried to convince him that everything he did -- everything they did _together_ -- was real. His touch, feelings, actions and thoughts where of his own -- he was often told by the elder sin. Pride wanted to believe him, -- _needed to --_ but couldn't.

"Pride?"

Golden eyes darted to the door as the knob was jiggled. The voice was of Envy, but he made no act to respond.

"Pride, are you in there? Open up..." the sin tried to open the door once more, and the Pride could hear Envy getting more frustrated as he pounded on the door with his fist. "...Pride, I _know_ you're in there!...Open the goddamn door!"

Said sin removed his hand from the mirror and walked over to the wooden structure. Instead of doing as he was told, he pushed his back against it, further preventing the opening of it. With each pound, Pride slid down to the floor. When he felt the tiles beneath him, he brought his knees to his chest and buried his head between them.

He tried to ignore the shouts that Envy continued to yell.

Tried to ignore how those shouts slowly turned into choked sobs.

Tried to tell himself that Envy wasn't crying...He wanted to believe it, but knew it wasn't true. '_Just another lie...'_ he thought dully, lifting his head to rest on his knee caps as the sound of hurried footsteps told him that the elder sin had given up and left.

Minutes past by before Pride made any movement to get off the floor. Quietly, he crawled back over to the sink. When he reached it, he used the marble material to pull himself up, and came face to face with the mirror once more.

A silent gasp escaped his lips as he saw that his reflection had tears in his eyes. Quickly, he furiously rubbed the tears away. "...Stop it..." he muttered, gritting his teeth together. "..Stop...making me cry!" He was getting angry, but for a reason he didn't know why, or even at who, he was so mad.

"...I...," Pride trailed off, removing his hands from his eyes, and he let them dangle loosely at his waist. He what? The young sin silently watched his reflection in the rounded mirror.

Watched as his emotionless eyes flashed to the ones that his past self often wore -- courageous, strong, and emotion-filled. His eyes narrowed, and his hands tightened into fists as the mirror projected an image of a young man commonly known to wear a braid.

"Why...Why _you_?!...Why _me_?!"

The mirror shattered.

Pride gasped, eyes widening before returning to their dull manner, and he drew back his hand. Upon closer look, he noticed that there were shards of glass piercing his skin, creating deep cuts that were now bleeding freely. With a sigh, he began licking the wounds away, much like small cat. In only seconds, the wounds were healed, and he took that chance to look around.

On the floor around him lay more shattered pieces of glass. Each one, he noticed, still shown the reflection he hated -- _loathed_. Millions of _Edwards_. Frowning once more, he bent down and started to gather them up, each one pricking him and drawing fake blood. He would need to pick these up before anyone notice, and found the need to question him about what happened.

--

Envy stood adjacent to the large, double doors he always dreaded walking through. Something was up with Pride, and there was only one person who would know anything about it. Holding back a gulp, the sin reached out and pushed the doors open.

Almost instantly, he was greeted by the bright golden eyes of Father. The immortal man seemed to know Envy had been on his way, for he was only feet away from the door. An unwanted frown was on his lips as his eldest child walked in. The envious Sin never visited unless he was needed; Father feared the worst. "Is everything alright, Envy?"

Envy bit his lower lip, and cast his violet eyes away from the golden ones. "...Not quite; that is what I am here for, Father." He watched as his creator waved a hand and walked to his chair, motioning him to come away from the door. The Sin followed close behind, and stood patiently as the powerful man took a seat.

"Well? Tell me why I am granted with your presence, my son," Father said, staring at the homunculus with wise, expecting eyes.

"It's about Pride...he...," Envy started, but tailed off, as did his eyes once more. He hated Father's eyes; he could still feel them on him as he stared at his toes. "...He..."

"Yes, what about him?" Father asked, and poorly tried to look around the Sin in front of him. When he did not see his favored child, he frowned. "Speaking of my child, where is he? Did I not leave you in charge of him, Envy?"

"He is in his room..." pale lips thinned as the homunculus looked back up at his creator. "...I'm afraid that Pride is...sick. Or rather, something is causing him to act it," he muttered quietly, half-gloved fingers twiddling nervously behind him. If anything frightened the Sin, it was facing Father when a problem was afoot.

"Sick? Impossible!" the immortal man replied loudly, large hands gripping the armrests of his chair on both sides. "Pride is a work of art -- _invincible_, if anything. Besides, homunculi do not get sick."

"Something is wrong with Pride. Whether it be that he is sick or not, there _is _something that is making him act like he is, and you have to...have to..._fix_ him."

Golden eyes narrowed at violet. "I do not _have_ to fix anything, _child_, because there is _nothing_ to _fix_. Now leave; you are wasting my time with this nonsense."

"You're not _listening_, Father!" Envy growled, raising a fist to the old man. He scowled angrily at his creator, one thing he learned he should _never_ do, but how could he not? The man was not listening to him. "_No one_ is listening! Pride is...changing, in more ways than one. He won't listen to me anymore; he has _never_ done that!"

"He has only been around for two years, Envy. Maybe he has figured out how foolish your games are?" Father raised his hands and rested his head on them, eyes still narrowed dangerously at the homunculus in front of him. "Perhaps he is finally regaining his memories? It could be that Edward is strong enough to take over Pride's body for longer periods of time."

Envy felt his mouth opened in a gawk. "No, it can't be!" He growled. "You said that wouldn't happen for at least _three_ more years!"

"Though my knowledge is great, it only extends so far. Something could be triggering all of these things; I suggest you keep a closer eye on him for the time being." Thick eyebrows raised as the homunculus' shoulders slumped. "...However, isn't this what you wanted, Envy?"

Thin eyebrows raised this time, and said Sin stood up straight.

"If I remember correctly, your siblings have complained to me often in the past; telling me that you 'whined' -- their word of choice, not mine -- about missing _your_ Edward?" The immortal man pushed his back against the chair, towering over Envy with angered -- yet amused -- golden eyes. "They have told me that you have even cried over the loss of the boy. I thought you were not one for such _human_ emotions, my dear child. Are you getting soft?"

Violet eyes narrowed, but Envy remained quiet, his gaze towards the ground as he refused to acknowledge his creator.

"...I see...Well, I do hope that there is no further complaints about you, or Pride, for that matter..." Father stood up from his chair and took his time walking over to a chemistry table not too far away. He glanced back once to see the Sin still standing there. "That is all, for now, Envy."

Without bowing, Envy swiftly turned and exited the room.

Elderly golden eyes stared after him, and Father let out a sigh as the giant doors closed. '_If everything continues as it is now, I will have to erase the memory of Envy; have him reborn, is another solution._' A large hand reached out and took a beaker in one had. '_However, I do not have any possible candidates as of now...It is also too much effort, and would be more amusing to see if the Elric child does wake up to a more sadistic -- _perfect_ -- Envy._'

The mighty man chuckled quietly to himself as he stirred around the liquid the glass cup contained, and soon drank it without hesitation.

--

_"Edward?"_

_Said teen's eyes slowly focused on the blurry figure above him. When his vision cleared, a smiling homunculus was looking down at him. He couldn't help but smile back. "Hey...You're back?"_

_Pride nodded slowly, and sat down slowly, smile fading as he continued to stare down at the human._

_Noticing something was troubling, Edward frowned and pulled himself into an Indian-style. "What's wrong?" He only reply was a continued stare. '_Well...This isn't getting anywhere fast..'

_Minutes pasted with still nothing._

_Finally, Edward spoke up. "Do you want to play a game?"_

_Dull eyes blinked, and Pride tilted his head to one side in a mix of confusion and curiosity._

_Ed blushed lightly, finding the other's actions 'cute'. "Lift your hands up, I'll show you."_

_Doing as he was told, the homunculus lifted gloved hands. Excited eyes watched as Edward did the same, and was soon making hand symbols._

_"The itsy-bitsy spider went up the water spout," Edward began singing quietly, a small smile on his lips as he touched his fingers together -- metal and flesh. "Down came the rain and washed the out..."_

_Pride giggled quietly as Edward paused in his story-song to make a splashing sound, a blush lightly painting the homunculus' tanned cheeks._

_"Out came the sun and dried up all the rain...And the itsy-bitsy spider went up the spout again," Edward finished up, the smile still on his lips from when he started. "Now, can you do it?"_

_His clone's eyes widened, and the Sin quickly shook his head. He stopped when he felt Ed take his hands in his._

_"What if I help you? I'll sing, if you want."_

_The blushed returned for a moment as Pride smiled. Once again, Edward started singing, and guided the homunculus' hands through the steps. Dull eyes watched the teen as his hands were moved to the right positions, noting how Ed's mouth twitched for a smile whenever he got to the sun part, and how warm the teen's flesh hand felt in his._

_The song soon came to an end, however Pride continued to stare. Edward soon took notice, and held a worried look. "Pride? Are you alright?"_

_Silently, said Sin leaned once again to his clone, and their lips brushed. The kiss was soft, much like how their first one started, but ended sooner. Pride was the one to pull away. His long bangs covered his eyes, giving no indication to Edward what was wrong. _

_"Pride?" Ed called once again, and reached out to take the Sin's hand in his own. He flinched when Pride violently pulled the hand away. Frustrated that Pride was not answering any of his questions, he let out a low growl out of anger. "Damnit, Pride! I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong!"_

_His clone continued to sit there, his legs tucked under his body, and his arms folded over his chest. Pride mumbled words under his breath continuously, and every so often the words would be choked, or blocked by something._

_Hesitantly, Edward reached out for the Sin again. He successfully was able to grab hold of one of one of Pride's arms, and he pulled the homunculus closer to him. Embracing him was the only thing Edward could think of doing, and so he did. At first, the hug was awkward; Pride did not return the hug for a long period of time. But when he did, he put his head on Edward's shoulder, and gloved arms wrapped around the alchemist's body._

_"'osn't lov' me..." Pride mumbled into the cloth shirt Edward was wearing. Tears slowly trikled down his face as he lifted his head a little, to stare past Edward's shoulder, and far into the black abyss. "...I...Want to leave..."_

_"Leave?" Edward repeated softly, casting his eyes away from the Sin, and to the non-existent floor they sat on._

_"Yes..," the other continued, "...All I know...is a lie. Do you not believe so, Edward?"_

_Edward raised an eyebrow curiously at his clone. There was something wrong with Pride; it didn't take much to tell. He wasn't his same old innocent-n-happy-Pride Ed had grown to care for. He cursed himself quietly; if only he could escape this realm of darkness, perhaps teach whoever is messing with Pride a lesson. _

_Somehow, through all this, Edward had seen Pride as a young brother; not one that could ever replace Alphonse, but one that did have a place in his heart. It was often not fair that he was not able to see most of what was going on in the outside world. He would like to see Winry again...And maybe visit a few graves of loved ones..._

_"...Edward?"_

_Edward blinked out of his thoughts, his eyes concentrating on Pride's worried eyes. "Ah..uhm...No...?"_

_For a moment, Pride seemed to stare off into the distance, before his eyes regained their sight. Suddenly, he stood up, breaking his and Edward's embrace. "I have to go.." _

_"Go?" the other repeated, a bit startled. He didn't want to be alone again. "Go where? Why?"_

_Pride didn't answer him. His body started to slowly fade away, and Edward quickly tried to reach out and grab him, stop the Sin from disappearing. He whined softly when his hand only grasped air._

--

Pride awoke slowly to find that he had somehow gotten out of the bathroom, and was now laying on his bed. For a handful of minutes, he stared up at the ceiling, thinking. Envy would come to try to check on him at any minute now. If he was going to leave, it was now or never.

He found moving a bit difficult as he got up off the bed. After a look over of his immortal body, he noticed a few, tiny marks here and there. After seconds, they faded away. '_I must have fallen asleep on the glass...' _he thought, and raised a hand to rub his arm gently.

The sound of light footprints -- undetectable by human ears -- reached his ears, and he instantly dropped the arm. Golden eyes flickered nervously from the wooden door, to the window across from it. _'It is now or never...'_ he thought once more, and started making his way over to the window.

He pulled it open, and started climbing out. As luck would have it, the eldest Sin walked into his room at that very moment.

"Pride, I'm-" Envy stopped mid-sentence as he saw Pride climbing out of the window. Suddenly, his eyes narrowed. "Where do you think you're going?"

Pride's face remained calm, as were his emotions. "...Away."

"Oh really?" the other replayed, his voice showed a pinch of surprise. "And did I -- or Father -- give you permission to leave?"

Golden eyes lowered for a moment, before returning back to the violet glare. "No, it was...my own choice."

Angrily, Envy stormed over to Pride and took hold his closest arm. "You don't make the choices, _Pride_," the Sin hissed as he attempted to drag the younger homunculus inside.

Pride, however, did not budge. He had tightened the grip on the window. "Well, I'm... changing that."

"_Excuse me?_" Envy was so taken aback by the words, that his grip had loosened enough for Pride to take his arm back. The Sin had _never_ talked back. '_Father was right..._' he thought regretfully, and his scowl formed into a frown.

"Envy..." Pride's soft voice broke Envy's thoughts. "...I will stay...If you answer this question..."

They stared each other down for what seemed like hours until Envy finally nodded.

"**_Which of us do you love...?_**"

The question - the tone, the _voices_ - hit Envy so hard that he took a step back. His cat-like eyes were widened as he stared at Pride, and for splittist second, the Sin was replaced by Edward Elric.

But...Edward wasn't alive; he knew that. '_Then what is standing in front of me?' _Frightened, the green-haired teen took another step back. No, this was not happening. He was _not_ losing his mind now; of all times!

Pride, fed up with the wait for an answer, growled. "I see...Then I...will be going."

"No! Wait!" Envy called out, and quickly hurried over to the window. A sigh escaped his perfect lips when he found that Pride was already long gone.


End file.
